I love you
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Short stories of all of our favorite TVD and TO couples confessing their love for each other. (ratting will change from chapter to chapter) DamonxElena KlausxCami KolxDavina and More to come!
1. Damon and Elena

**Damon & Elena - ****Delena**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Bonnie dies and Elena wakes up, Delena romance and fluff ensues! (Warning rated low M for sexual content)

* * *

"Good bye Bon bon." Damon whispered.

Bonnie Bennett had died of natural causes at the age of eighty three on July 24th 2075. Damon found it funny that he was grieving for a girl whose very existence meant he couldn't be with the woman he loved. He once only cared about Bonnie because of how much she meant to Elena. Somehow she had become his best friend too. He didn't cry he just sat by her death bed in silence.

He lost track of time thinking until he heard a familiar noise.

"Damon!" her voice calling his name had never sounded so sweet before.

"Elena it's okay, just lie down I'll go get him." Stefan said calmly.

"Stefan let me go," she fought "Damon!"

Damon smiled to himself and walked in to the next room where he found Elena practically wrestling Stefan to get out of the coffin.

"Elena," Damon said "Calm down."

She looked at him with wide eyes then as Stefan backed away she made a break for it. She learned very quickly why Stefan wanted her to lay down. After all those years in a suspended state she was very weak and her legs wouldn't support her.

With vampire quick reflexes Damon caught her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up and supported all her weight.

She nuzzled her nose against his chest and clung to him as if he was her life support. She kept trying to get impossibly closer to him but there was no closer.

"Okay, I get it I missed you too." Damon laughed. He sighed against the top of her head and held her to him as if she's disappear if he let go "I love you."

"I love you." Elena whispered contently. She could stay there for the rest of her life in his arms and she'd be happy.

She cuddled up to Damon on the couch. Everyone was babying her, she starting to remember the faults of being human with a bunch of vampires as friends. Caroline made her a dinner with the exact serving of every food group a healthy human should have. After 60 plus years in a comma of course she was hungry. But she wasn't "Caroline's obsessive meal plan" hungry. She easily went through seven 500 ML water bottles. She slowly got her strength back.

Elena was so happy to be back. She had Damon and all his love she had her friends she had missed so much and the world she returned to was amazing. Caroline was married to Ric witch completely blew her mind. But their twins Josie and Lizzy were lovely woman. Stefan was finally happy with a long lost old flame, a beautiful girl named Valerie. She had a niece named Vanessa. She would go a nearby nursing home and see Jeremy and Matt tomorrow, they had both lived full human lives.

She was truly happy but the absence of Bonnie weighed heavily on the back of her mind.

By 5:30 am the Salvatore house was still alive with smiles and laughter. Stefan had fallen asleep and Damon felt justified to write "Douche" backwards on his forehead.

"Really?" Elena asked with a smirk.

"What? You think that's bad I'm waiting for Care Bare to pass out so I can put her bra in the freezer." He replied with a signature sarcastic smile.

"You're the douche." Caroline glared.

"Takes one to know one." Damon retorted as e settled back down with Elena.

"Oh stop." Elena laughed.

She lied her head in Damon's lap and sprawled out on the couch with a yawn. She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to tire.

A few minutes later as Damon traced loving circles over her back she started to fall asleep.

"Okay Droopy, bedtime." Damon smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"No, I've slept enough in the last six decades." Elena protested as she stared up at him with heavy eyes.

"Say good night Elena." Damon said, slowly carrying her out of the living room.

"Good night Elena." She sighed.

"Smart ass." Damon chuckled.

He lied her in his large bed pulled the covers over her and tenderly kissed her temple. Damon lied next to Elena making himself comfortable. He had no plans to sleep that night he would spend the hours watching her slumber in all her beauty his to hold.

Elena snuggled up to her lover and peppered kisses on his chest. She trailed her lips up his neck over his strong jaw and met his lips. Damon sighed and kissed back he missed her kisses so much. Elena slipped her hand down to his belt buckle.

"Elena, we shouldn't you need to sleep." Damon said reluctantly.

"No, I really don't." Elena replied. "Please Damon how could you reject me after being abstinent for over 60 years? Has it been sixty years?"

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" Damon replied hiding his unease with his same old nonchalant charm.

"Ohh now I'm interested, who was it? Anyone I know? Was she pretty? Did she replace your desire for me?" Elena teased. She told him that he was allowed to see other woman while she was gone. It didn't bother her she knew Damon didn't love that girl the way he loved her. And god after sleeping with him she understood the temptation of sex.

"No way, not even remotely close. It was actually kind of disappointing," Damon replied.

"Really? How so?" Elena prodded further.

"She just wasn't you," Damon answered. The answer came from the part of him who was good at buttering girls up. Giving them cheesy compliments until they just slipped in to his blue eyed sexy trap. But as he really thought about it no matter how cheesy it was he didn't say it just to make her feel better or to seduce her. He said it because it was true. He couldn't even remember the girl's name she just wasn't Elena. She wasn't the girl he loved and after all his experience he finally believed that sex really was about who you loved.

Elena smiled and continued to kiss him. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and went on to more intimate parts of him. He had almost forgotten how amazing it felt to lie in bed with her as her delicate hands explored his body. He had almost forgotten how her silken hair felt running through his fingers. How plush her bare skin felt. How lovely she felt sleeping in his arms or how the sound of her heart beating lulled him slowly to sleep. But as Damon woke up the next morning to find Elena snuggled up to his side fast asleep he realized, he hadn't forgotten at all he could never forget how much he loved her

She was so human so pure and beautiful and soon he would join her. Damon loved being a vampire but he loved Elena more. He had decided a long time ago the a short human life with her was much greater than an eternal life without. Besides they had already learned that a world with an Elena-less Damon is a world no one human and supernatural creature alike should ever have to live in.

"I love you," Damon whispered to her "Don't you ever leave me again."

* * *

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	2. Klaus and Cami (a little Kolvina)

**Klaus x Cami Klami plus a little Kolvina**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Oh boy although the prophecy is over the Mikaelson house is far from boring, Rebekah is well... Rebekah, Elijah is nowhere to be seen, Kol is eager, Freya is pregnant, Hope is hyper and Klaus has a very important question to ask Cami. no one said things would ever be easy but nothing can break the promise of Always and forever (rated T for sexual content)

* * *

Camille O'Connell was a beautiful young woman. At just twenty five years of age she had, everything she wanted from life. She had lost so much and been through some major shit in past two years but now she was truly happy. That day she was practically over joyed she had just gotten her license to be a physicist and was almost immediately offered a job.

It was bittersweet as she turned in her name-tag for the last time. She would miss the staff at Rousseau's bar. She had become close friends with many of them and was a valued employee. She never thought she's miss her job as a bartender. She was overjoyed that she finally achieved her dream but she would miss that old bar and the people and stories that came with them.

"Thank you, for everything," she told her manager as she said goodbye.

"No,thank you. You know you'll always have a job here if this whole shrink job doesn't turn out." Her boss -Tony- replied.

There was a light tapping on the stores front window and she turned to see none other than Klaus Mikaelson standing there.

"We're closed!" Tony hollered.

"He's here to see me," Cami informed him.

"Ah, okay. I hope I'll see you around Camille." Tony smiled.

"Don't worry, you will." She assured him.

She couldn't help but smile as she emerged from the bar. Klaus stood there with a nonchalant grin plastered on his lips and a large bouquet of roses in his hand. Cami immediately wrapped him in a tight embrace. He returned the motion only more carefully. He was always so gentle with her.

She had everything she wanted from life and oh was Klaus Mikaelson apart of that. Before Klaus she didn't care much for having a boyfriend she had some good friends and she had her uncle Kieran. After she met Klaus she was mesmerized by him. She wanted his love his friendship and his body. For the first time since she was a girl Cami was star struck by a man. Now she was simply and madly in love with him. She knew all his darkest secrets and she had changed him. He was calmer, almost civilized and he was even kind sometimes. Though no one had tested his new mood yet. She was certain he would be harsh and cold to any enemy who dared to face him and his family but there was something almost sweet about that. Cami knew that loving sensitive man was always in him and she took pride knowing that her love brought it out in him.

"I heard about the good news," Klaus told her as she pulled away. He offered her the blood red roses.

"They're beautiful," she smiled.

"Indeed they are, they reminded me of you," he replied.

"Oh stop," Cami laughed "I told you, you need to stop bringing gifts all the time."

"But I want to, I'm not done pampering you like a queen Camille, not by a long shot." Klaus assured her.

"Yeah, well even the queen doesn't get a real diamond necklace for no random reason." She replied as they started to walk.

It had just been over two months since Christmas. Since the night he first kissed her. Since the night he had declared his love for her. Since the first time they'd slept together. It had been just over two months since he saved her from ending her own life.

Aroura had compelled her to slit her own throat and she almost did but Klaus woke up to stop her just in time. That night still haunted him.

…

 _Cami brought the knife to her neck… she didn't want to do it, she had to. She wanted to stop she wanted to scream but she couldn't._

 _"Camille! What are doing!?" Klaus roared as he woke._

 _"I have to," she replied without looking at him. The blade was about to pierce her skin._

 _"Camille, give the knife to me. You don't want to do this." Klaus pleaded with her calmly._

 _"I have to" she repeated. She was ready to slit her throat._

 _Just as her hand moved the knife Klaus grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the mattress. The knife went flaying halfway across the room. Cami struggled against his hold but it was no use he was immortal and she was human._

 _"Let me go!" Cami shouted._

 _"Cami listen to me, you don't want to hurt yourself this isn't you." Klaus replied._

 _"Stop! Get off me!" Camille screamed._

 _"What in heavens name is happening in here?" Elijah questioned as he threw the door open._

 _"Elijah, the knife, take it away," Klaus demanded._

 _Elijah didn't bother to ask questions he just did as he was told._

 _"Camille, you don't have to do this, you would never do something like that. You've been compelled. You can't do this, I love you" Klaus pleaded with her._

 _"You- you're right, oh my god I- I almost- killed- myself." Cami panicked._

 _Klaus released her wrists and helped her sit he wrapped her in a strong embrace. She'd scared him "but you didn't."_

 _"Did you say you love me?" Cami asked in shock both from the statement and what had just happened._

 _"I suppose I did," Klaus admitted._

 _"I love you too," Cami replied shakily._

 _"If I let you go, promise me, you'll be safe." Klaus whispered in to her soft blond hair._

 _"I promise," she replied._

 _Klaus pulled away slightly and brought her chin up to revel a superficial cut on her neck._

 _"Come on Love, let's get you cleaned up."_

 _…_

They had put that wonderful yet terrifying night behind them and their relationship was in full swing.

Cami took his hand and clung to his arm as they walked. He suddenly stopped her and pulled her body mat against his for a deep but sweet kiss. New Orleans was buzzing with life as always even though it was starting to become night. The moon was full and the music of trumpets sang out in the background. She felt so alive.

They had put an end to the prophecy that said the Mikaelsons would meet their doom. Oddly enough they were starting to seem almost dare she say… normal.

Just the other day Rebekah had approached her and gave the biggest hug she'd ever received. She thanked her almost tearfully for bringing her brother back to his true self.

Cami was excited to get home that night she would be moving all her things in to Klaus's room. She had been spending most nights in his room anyways. Now she wouldn't need an excuse for crawling in to bed with him in the middle of the night.

Upon entry of the Mikaelson family home they were met with a giddy scream from Rebekah.

"Whatever could possibly have you so aggravatingly ecstatic now Rebekah?" Klaus asked as he Cami strolled up to the patio furniture where his two sisters sat.

"Freya is pregnant!" Rebekah replied eagerly.

"Well so much for that secret," Freya sighed.

"Did you honestly expect me not to tell them? Besides how long did you expect to hide it?" Rebekah questioned.

"Congratulations Freya," Cami smiled.

"Where does the father live and what weaponry should I bring?" Klaus asked.

Cami nudged him painfully in the side.

"What was that for?" Klaus questioned.

"That's insensitive tell her you're happy for her." Cami whispered.

"Oh please being insensitive is Nik's specialty." Kol laughed as he walked in with Davina tucked under his arm.

"That's strange I thought it was yours." Klaus retorted "it's been two weeks, still not ready to throw him under a buss Davina?"

Davina shook her head.

Klaus flinched as he received another jab in his side "Love is a fickle thing."

"Only when I have to put your ass back in line." Cami laughed.

"I promise I'll behave." He sighed.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek that left him staring at her lovingly.

"You two are bloody adorable," Rebekah gushed. "this is so exciting another baby and a wedding. I'll pour the wine… or maybe something more appropriate giving the circumstances." She said referring to Freya.

Cami grinned "Davina, are you and Kol getting married?"

"Oh god no," Davina laughed.

Kol looked taken aback "Hey!"

"I'm barley eighteen Kol," she replied.

"Then who's getting married?" Cami questioned further.

It wasn't Kol and Davina... As far she knew Rebekah was single and Freya was estranged from whom ever her baby's father was and Elijah was all hung up over Hayley. So who else did they know?

"Oh no," Freya sighed.

"Rebekah," Klaus groaned "Do you always have to go shooting off your mouth?"

"Sorry I had assumed you already-" Rebekah started before Freya clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you sister," Klaus told her.

"What's going on?" Cami asked.

"Take the wrapping off of the flowers." Klaus sighed.

Cami removed the decorative paper that wrapped the flower stems. As she did so a small square box fell to the floor. Her eyes widened it was a ring box.

"Klaus, oh my god," she gasped.

"I wanted this to happen differently." Klaus told her looking disappointed.

"No, no this is perfect," Cami replied she was starting to tear up.

Klaus knelt down at her feet and before he could even pick up the fallen box she gave him an answer.

"Yes,"

"I didn't even-" he started.

"It doesn't matter I said yes. Now get up off the floor and kiss me, stupid." Cami laughed.

Klaus grinned and got back to his feet with the ring in hand. Cami took his face in her hands and crashed her lips into his. He slid the ring on to her finger as she did.

"When do think we're getting married?" Kol asked Davina.

"Not for a long time." Davina replied.

"Fine then I guess I'll give the ring I got you to some orphanage." Kol huffed.

"Kol you didn't." Davina said with wide eyes.

"No I didn't," Kol laughed "But one day I will get you a very nice ring, whenever you're ready."

"I love you but I won't be ready for quite a while." She told him.

"Twenty?" Kol questioned.

"No, more like twenty three," Davina replied.

"Twenty third birthday?" Kol tried to negotiate.

"We'll see" Davina laughed.

"Oh Freya, why do all the good men just happen to be our brothers?" Rebekah sighed.

Klaus finally broke the kiss and held her just inches away from him. Her grey-green eyes were filled with light and love, he loved her so much.

That evening Cami sat on the edge of the bed she and Klaus would share, their marital bed. She couldn't believe she was engaged.

She got dressed for bed and in a lose silk night gown that suited the New Orleans heat and walked over to the nursery.

Klaus had just finished giving Hope a bath and he struggled to get the toddler to sit still while he dressed her. Cami watched fondly from the doorway as Hope tried to make a break for it. Klaus grabbed her and sat her in his lap to slide a pink pajama shirt over her head. He gave his daughter a kiss and picked her up to put her in her crib when he noticed Cami standing there.

"Miss me already Love?" he smiled cockily.

Cami rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame.

Hope cooed and grabbed a hold of one of her father's ears.

"Well excuse me miss but I need that." Klaus chuckled then he held Hope up over his head making the toddler squeal in delight.

Cami loved seeing the joy that Hope brought out in him. She was the one person he could truly never do anything harm to he could never be angry or harsh with her. He absolutely adored that little girl. It was wrong of Klaus to deny Hope of her mother. But in that short time when he was souly responsible for parenting her he loved every second of it. It pissed Hayley right off but Klaus could usually get Hope to fall asleep in a matter of minutes. That night was no different.

Cami took his hand as they left the nursery. It wasn't possible but seeing Klaus with Hope almost made her wish they could have a baby of their own.

As soon as they walked in the room Klaus pulled her to him for a kiss. He tangled one hand in her hair and caressed her hip with the other. Cami ran her hands over his chest and found that his shirt was very damp.

"You're soaked," she laughed as she pulled away.

"I can assure you that bathing a toddler is no easy task." Klaus replied.

Cami smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. She took a moment to admire his muscular chest before sliding the shirt off of his shoulders. He let go of her for just a second to allow the shirt to fall to the ground. Cami was taken with the way his muscles flexed with the movement. He was a gorgeous man in her opinion he was everything she imagined a Greek god to look like.

Klaus tenderly ran his fingertips up her arm and paused as he met the fabric of her night gown "May I?"

Cami nodded his touch took her breath away. He slowly and delicately pealed the clothing off her shoulders and the silk gown fell to the floor pooling around her feet.

"I love you," Klaus told her as he pulled her back in to his arms.

"I love you" Cami replied.

…

Bright and early the next morning Rebekah practically ripped Cami and Freya out of bed claiming that they had no time to waste planning the wedding.

Klaus Mikaelson had his problems and one hell of a temper he wasn't perfect and his family was crazy. But if that's what she had to deal with to be his bride she was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

I'll update as soon as i can love you all

wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_Wiki (Used as reference)

please read and review.


	3. Kol and Davina

**Kol and Davina - Kolvina**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

Kol has never loved a girl like he loves Davina and he feels that the time is right to propose to her, when Marcel shows up in the roll of a disapproving father things do not go as planned. Can Kol prove to Marcel that he would never dream of hurting Davina? rated T

* * *

Davina Claire was the absolute most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He had spent a fair deal of time over the last thousand years looking at girls. Out of hundreds of thousands of girls Davina was the only one he could truly say he loved. He was determined to treat her properly he wanted to give her the 'normal' human life she wanted. Of course there wasn't much normal about being a teenage witch dating an original vampire. But in human tradition he was going to marry her and he wasn't surprised when she said yes.

"Kol, what are you thinking about?" Davina asked as she noticed him staring off in to space.

"You of course, what else?" he replied.

"Kiss up," she laughed "you should know by now you don't have to try to get lucky."

"Not considering the way you attack me sometimes. When I took your virginity I didn't expect to create a monster." Kol replied as he combed his fingers through her long silken hair.

Davina flipped on to her stomach lying over his chest. Eye to eye, there was nothing more intimate than the way they stared deep into each other's souls.

"You don't exactly make it easy for me to hold back," she stated.

"What can I say, the ladies just can't seem to keep their hands off me." He replied cockily.

"Don't ruin the moment." Davina whispered with a grin.

As her plush lips captured his there was barely a second to revel in the feeling. A rather violent knock came at the door.

Davina jumped and looked over her shoulder at the door.

"I'll answer it, you don't know who it is and they don't sound happy." Kol warned her before she could get up.

"You're damn right I'm not!" a familiar voice bellowed from behind the door.

"Marcel?" Davina said puzzled, what was his problem.

She walked across the attic and opened the door to reveal the man that was in all intensive purposes her father. The expression on his face matched his tone.

"Marcel what's wrong?" Davina asked.

Marcel looked straight passed her and held up an accusing figure at Kol. "You, what the hell do you think you're doing."

"Well who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Kol asked mockingly.

"Not helping," Davina sighed. She adored his wit but this was not the place for it.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face before I come in there and do it for you." Marcel threatened.

"Hey!" Davina snapped.

"I'd like to see you try." Kol laughed.

"Would the two of you stop?" Davina exclaimed. "I'm the youngest person here and I'm the only one who wants to talk this out like an adult? you both should be ashamed of yourselves."

"I didn't make any threats. Hell I don't even know what I did, I probably just breathed the wrong way." Kol replied.

"Oh you know perfectly well what you did." Marcel spat "You're lucky Josh told me before hand. Or else I might have had to shove the wedding invitation up your ass"

"Oh my god is that what this is about?" Davina sighed.

"What did you want me to do? Ask for your blessing? I mean honestly what would you have said." Kol scoffed as he continued to lounge back on the love seat adding to Marcel's frustration.

"What about hell no. What about over my dead body. Not in a million years, not even if you were the last man on earth, nay, nein, never, no fucking way." Marcel replied.

"And even after all of the above I still would've asked her to marry me and she still would've said yes. So your anger is pointless because it's not going to change anything. I mean really just be happy I can't knock her up." Kol chuckled.

"Kol" Davina sighed.

"Boy, you just gave 'till death do us part' a whole new meaning." Marcel growled.

"Marcel!" Davina exclaimed.

"More threats, now tell me what have I ever done to you Marcellus?" Kol questioned.

"Oh this isn't about what you've done to me. This about what I know you'll end up doing to her if I let this continue." Marcel replied.

And with that Kol was out the door holding Marcel by his throat. "Don't you dare, I've been through hell and back fighting this curse the ancestors put on me. I will not have you make a mockery of me after all I've done to protect her, I will never hurt her. You ,although, I may reconsider."

"Kol stop it!" Davina pleaded tugging at his arm vigorously.

He hadn't heard her pleas over his anger at Marcel and when he did he released him. Davina pulled him back through the door way. Kol turned to Davina and held her hands between them gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kol told her sincerely. It pained him to see her anything less than happy and he was laced with gault knowing he'd caused it this time. guilt was a new feeling for him only assigned where Davina was concerned.

"It's okay, he shouldn't have said those things to you. But that does not make what you did okay." Davina replied then she turned to Marcel "and I understand you're angry, it's okay for you to be angry. But you have no right to come here throwing around insults and making threats. Whether you're okay with it or not who I marry is my choice and I am marrying Kol. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You just turned eighteen Dee," Marcel replied.

"Yeah, I did, but you weren't there. Do you know how badly that hurt me?" Davina asked the pain evident in her eyes. "I mean even Klaus was there for gods sake and you couldn't bring yourself to show up. Just because you don't approve of my choices."

"You're acting like I've never met the guy before. I've known him for a hell of a lot longer than you have and trust me Dee you don't know him like you think you do. You see you think he was cursed I just think you were scared by seeing the real him. He is worse than Klaus okay he is a monster. Even his own family will tell you that just ask Rebekah she'll say the exact same thing." Marcel told her.

"I have talked to Rebekah and she's told me how much of a change she's seen in him. If you claim to know him so well then can't you see it too? Would the Kol that you knew stop himself from killing simply because I care. Would the Kol that you knew fight a curse that told him he had to rip my thought out? He's changed Marcel he would never hurt me." Davina tried to convince him.

"Davina I would do anything to keep you safe, even if you hate me for it. That's why I'm hoping desperately that you'll leave here with me tonight." Marcel told her.

"I've had enough of this." Davina huffed impatiently.

Both men expected her to just simply close the door. But when Davina the decorative pin off of her dress and pricked her finger with it they were both shocked.

"He won't hurt me." Davina said confidently as she turned to Kol.

Marcel tried to step in and interfere but found that he couldn't enter the room "Davina why can't I come in the room?"

"When Vincent bought the property he made this part of the attic privately owned space. My name is on the lease, you have to be invited in." Davina replied.

A drop of blood fell from her finger and splattered on to the floor. She wasn't aware of it but the air was ripe with the scent of her blood. She took a step closer to Kol and pressed her body right up against his. Kol didn't let on but he was nervous. This would be his first real test of his restraint since the curse was lifted. He desperately did not want to fail her.

Davina held her bleeding finger just millimeters in front of Kol's lips. If he was going to lose control and hurt her this would surely trigger it.

"Davina invite me in before something happens!" Marcel demanded as he watched Kol like a hawk.

"He isn't going to hurt me." Davina repeated.

Kol was tense he hated it but he knew himself he knew he would have to fight to resist the sweet temptation of her blood. But as he inhaled the sent he was surprised to find that he didn't have to fight at all. Of course her blood smelled good but he wasn't tempted to feed on her it was almost instinct not to.

Marcel fought against the threshold as Kol gently licked the blood off of Davina's index finger. He held her hand up on his should and ripped a small piece of fabric from his shirt to wrap around the tiny wound.

"You're silly, did you have to go and hurt yourself to prove your point?" Kol asked.

Davina grinned widely she was so proud of him she never had a doubt.

Marcel looked completely mind blown. He stood there motionless with an expression as if he had just seen god himself descend from the havens.

"Marcel you don't have to believe me and you probably never will, but I'd rather die than hurt her. Before we found out how to get rid of the curse I tried to make her dagger me but she wouldn't do it. I tried to run away for her safety but the ancestors wouldn't let me leave." Kol explained.

"I'm still pissed at you for that by the way." Davina told him.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Marcel asked.

"Well I didn't think it mattered, you never have particularly liked me." Kol replied.

"Don't get me wrong I still hate your guts and if I see your hands wondering I'll make a throw rug out of you. But maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were." Marcel admitted before turning to walk back down the hall "And Dee, your dress is on me."

After he left the young couple just stood there in the door way.

"Okay wow, what just happened?" Davina said in awe.

"He does know we're already having sex right?" Kol questioned.

"Let's not have that fight today." Davina replied.

Kol smiled and proceeded to kiss her all over her angelic face while she laughed and giggled joyfully.

As Marcel walked down the old wooden stairs he could hear everything going on in the small apartment. He wondered about the last time he'd heard her laugh like that and fell short of a memory. He admitted to himself with a grudge that maybe Kol was what was best for her after all.

* * *

I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

i always pictured this happening in the show so i decided to write it. even though i hate Marcel's guts now this is taking place as if none of that ugly stuff he did happened.

please read and review.


End file.
